<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To new beginning (or maybe not) by alisa_hua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428710">To new beginning (or maybe not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua'>alisa_hua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The school system was as perfect as it could be, with its prefects board being the foundation of school. But they were missing a member, a seat left empty till they finally found a person well suited for it, Huang Renjun. A boy who Jaemin thought was far more interesting than anything the school had offered him for the past five years.</p><p>But Renjun was more than what meets the eyes, so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, it's been a while since I wrote anything (this took me 2 hours to write, kinda rushed it since I need to go back to my assignments). Hope ya'll like it though. I'll be updating the tags as I go along.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Students, please gather in the main hall for your morning assembly. Prefects will be on their way to each classroom to ensure that no students are able to skip. Please cooperate with the prefects or you will receive 5 demerit points. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin clears his throat once Jeno signs to him that the microphone has been turned off. The brunette gets up from his seat and retrieves his bag before making his way to the blue haired boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Year 11, eh? You ready?” he said, adjusting his bag on his right shoulder. Jaemin hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. Not like it’s going to be any different from the previous years.” </p><p> </p><p>The two walk down the stairs and into the main hall. Most of the students have already lined up according to their years and class. Most standing proudly with their new sets of uniforms, clearly ironed so no wrinkles would appear, shoes polished to the point where you could be your own reflection, hair-styled making them look like they were ready to take over the world.</p><p> </p><p>Most of them probably were. </p><p> </p><p>A school filled with families of big names, all sons of ministers, heirs CEOs of multi million worth companies, well known child actors and those of old money. Everyone was around the same range of wealthy, respecting each other, most out of respect, a few out of fear. Despite being on the same level of wealth, the amount of influence was something separate, for pissing off one student whose family was part of royalty would have a worse impact than getting on the wrong side of a celebrity’s child. This unsaid rule of respect applied especially towards the school’s top prefects board. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Na JaeMin: 11th Year. Head Prefect. Class 11-A. Captain of the football team and the swimming team. Leader in the debate club.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lee JeNo: 11th Year. Assistant Head Prefect. Class 11-A. Captain of the taekwondo team.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lee HaeChan: 11th Year. Secretary. Class 11-B. Leader of the drama club and choir.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zhong ChenLe: 10th Year. Publicity Manager. Class 10-A. Leader of the finance club. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Park JiSung: 10th Year. Publicity Manager. Class 10-A. Captain of the dance club.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anyone could apply to be a prefect of the school, however, to be part of the executive school board was up to the principal to decide. However, this year, there seemed to be a missing spot for the board’s treasurer. As Jeno and Jaemin set up their scripts for the morning announcement, there was a tap on the younger’s shoulder that caused him to turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“Principle Kim,” Jaemin spluttered before bowing, Jeno immediately doing the same. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you boys are doing a good job on your first day. Can’t say I’m surprised, I have been observing your progress for the past three years anyway,” Doyoung smiled with pride “Speaking of, I have found the perfect person for this year’s Treasurer!” </p><p> </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other, a bit of worry in their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. He’s very reliable!” was the last thing Doyoung said before making his way back to the rest of the teachers at the front row between Vice Principal Nakamoto and Secretary Jung. </p><p> </p><p>When all the students finally gathered downstairs, Haechan marched his way to the two on the stage. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard there’s a new student and he’s already put onto the board,” he whispered, hoping no one else could hear them. ChenLe and JiSung were discussing with Counselor Moon about something Haechan could care less about. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing he’ll be our treasurer for this year then,” Jeno mumbled before smiling at the finalized set up on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a soft cough echoed from the speakers of the hall, indicating it was time to begin the assembly. </p><p> </p><p>As every year, it would be the head prefect to start off the speech, introducing the school system to the new students and welcoming their current student upon their return. The basic school rules were recited to refresh everyone’s memory as well as a type of warning for any disobedience. The executive prefects board then made their way down the stage to their own seats once the microphone was passed to Doyoung, who thanked them and welcomed the new students with his own speech. </p><p> </p><p>“Most of you already know the members of the executive prefect’s board for this year and it has taken me some time to choose the right person to take over Mark’s position. However, a new student has decided to join our school this year and I found him perfect for the job,” Doyoung announced. </p><p> </p><p>Behind him, Jaemin could hear some students whispering disapproval of having a new student to be part of a board that held strong influence on the school’s system. </p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Haechan and Jeno’s face remained calm but Jaemin knew his friends better. They were nervous, all five of them were. Would they be able to work together with this new student? Would the new student even want to work with them? All five of them knew each other from the moment they stepped into this school and having an outsider suddenly being a part of it might damage their compatibility. </p><p> </p><p>“Huang Renjun, could you please make your way to the stage?” </p><p> </p><p>Soft footsteps reflected in the hall as every student held their breath. Renjun stood in the middle of the stage, pale skin, jet black hair and a sweet smile displayed for everyone to see. </p><p> </p><p>The Chinese boy tilted his head so he could make eye contact with Jaemin, who gave him a small smile in return. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung introduced Renjun to the rest of the school and stated that he hopes everyone would give him the same amount of respect as the rest of the executive board. </p><p> </p><p>With that, the assembly came to an end. The five stayed in their seats, waiting for their principal’s orders. </p><p> </p><p>“Have any of you heard of him?” Jaemin asked, eyeing RenJun who was still talking to Doyoung on stage. </p><p> </p><p>“Huang RenJun, huh?” ChenLe chuckled and turned to the older “Only child in the Huang family. His father owns multiple surgery hospitals in China and his mom runs like seven 5 star hotels in Korea. The dude’s rich but nothing compared to you, Jaemin.” </p><p> </p><p>“But doesn’t he have a business of his own?” Jeno leaned forward “I heard he runs his own company, not sure wha-” </p><p> </p><p>“I sell clothes,” Renjun cuts him off, surprising the whole group. They stare at him for a few seconds before coming to their senses and greeting the boy properly. </p><p> </p><p>They introduce themselves and their position. Throughout the whole exchange, Jaemin could feel Renjun’s eyes on him and for some reason, that made his cheek feel a little heated. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently Renjun was placed in the same class as Haechan, who was beyond excited to finally have a board member as a classmate. Jaemin could only smile as the purple haired boy wrapped his arm around RenJun’s shoulder and dragged him to class, yelling to the rest of them how they’ll meet up during lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin separated from the youngest two, rushing to their own classroom before they missed out on any study material. </p><p> </p><p>Class goes on as normal, two hours of chemistry followed by an hour of statistics before the lunch bell rang. As soon as their teacher left the room Jaemin slammed his book close and groaned into his palms. </p><p> </p><p>“My brain’s fried!” he cried. </p><p> </p><p>“Tragic,” Jeno said sarcastically which earned him a slap on the arm “Come on, the rest are probably on their way to the gazebo. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>The gazebo was a private space the school system made for the prefects to have their own time and area. It was located in the middle of the school garden, surrounded by different types of flowers that were well taken care of by the school’s gardener. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno opened the door and smiled at the members who were already in their seats waiting for the two. Food set on the table by the school chefs, steak, crab, bread, any kind of food a person could desire was displayed for them to choose. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin took the seat in the middle of the right side between Haechan and Jeno while in front of him was Renjun, who beamed the moment they made eye contact. They waited for a second before digging into their meal. </p><p> </p><p>“So Renjun, what made you transfer to our school?” ChenLe asked, munching on a piece of french toast. </p><p> </p><p>“My dad wanted a change of scenery for a while,” the older shrugged as he cut through his steak “so we decided to stay here for a few years. We mainly lived in China so my mom had to occasionally fly here to check up on the hotels. So this situation kinda makes it easier for her, though that also means now my dad has to keep flying back there but only when he needs to.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin was munching on his dumpling as he listened to the stories Renjun told them. Apparently the older had received a scholarship from the school, which all of them found impressive since they were very picky on who got the offer. Jeno being the only other on the board, as well as in the whole 11th year, to receive the offer. </p><p> </p><p>“Which house are you assigned to?” Haechan questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the school was assigned a house colour which was coordinated with their dormitory building. Prefects were often roomed together to ensure that if anything happened to any of the other students, they would be able to act in a pair to help. Jeno and Haechan were part of the green house, on the other hand, Jisung and ChenLe were part of the red house. So far only Jaemin was the only member in the blue house, which Haechan would reason why the boy’s hair was dyed the same colour. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun shyly glanced at Jaemin before turning his attention back to Haechan “Blue.” </p><p> </p><p>A sly smirk slowly creeped its way up Haechan’s face “Well well, it seems like you finally have a roommate, Nana.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin subtly nodded and raised his head before he spoke to the new member “I’m assuming you’ll be moving in the evening?” RenJun nodded enthusiastically, making his hair flop. </p><p> </p><p>“I think my parents already sent all my belongings to the dorm, so I guess the front of the door is going to be packed with boxes. Sorry about that.” Jaemin waved his hand as a sign of dismissal. </p><p> </p><p>“Class ends at 3:30 and since it’s the first week, there aren’t any club activities so I’m free to help you unpack,” Jaemin mentioned and for some reason that made Renjun smile even wider. </p><p> </p><p>The school bell rang again, a reminder for all the students to return back to their classroom. The prefects bid their farewell before separating once again. On the way up the stairs, Jeno tugged on Jaemin’s sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“He seems really nice and easy to get along with,” the older said, putting his hands back into his blazer’s pockets. Jaemin only hummed in approval. </p><p> </p><p>Another four hours passed by before school finally ended. Don’t get Jaemin wrong, he loved learning new things but Sociology was his worst subject and he didn’t want to waste another second staring at the long readings that never made sense to him. Jeno mentioned that he could always change to Psychology if he wanted to but Jaemin said Sociology’s credit points were worth more.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the houses was a far one, Jaemin would say it takes him around half an hour. He hated the journey during his first year but later appreciated it as it helped him to build up stamina. He scanned his card on the blue dorm’s detector, the door automatically opening up and letting him head to his room. Upon reaching his door, he noticed Renjun was already carrying all his belongings into their room, though the older looked like he could fall any second by the weight of the boxes. </p><p> </p><p>Accurate to his expectations, Renjun failed to notice the cupboard at the end of his bed and bumped right into it. Jaemin immediately rushed inside and grabbed the other’s small shoulders, successfully preventing him from falling. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” Jaemin chuckled, grabbing the box from Renjun’s hold and set them on their study table next to the window. Renjun could only nervously laugh and apologize before rushing to Jaemin’s side to take out the items in the box. </p><p> </p><p>The taller leaned on the table as he stared at Renjun who was in deep focus of separating everything. The Sun was already setting and the light directly landed on the older’s face, making Jaemin smile at how it enhanced the beautiful features of his face. He smiled at himself before going to the door and continued bringing the heavy boxes into their room. </p><p> </p><p>Once all the boxes were put on Renjun’s side of the room, Jaemin sat on his bed since Renjun said he’ll take care of everything from there. He watched as the older took placed his items all around the room, going back and forth between his desk to his bed then back to his desk. </p><p> </p><p>His phone alarm went off, reminding him to take a shower as it was already 7pm. He mentioned to his roommate that he was gonna head for a shower before closing the door to their room and made his way towards the end of the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>When he came back, everything had already been set up and all the boxes were put outside their room for the cleaners to pick up the next morning. Jaemin looked around to find Renjun on the phone in the corner of the room, he had already taken off his blazer so he only had his short sleeve shirt, his tie and his black pants on. His eyebrows were furrowed and a deep frown plastered on his face, not a good look on him from Jaemin’s perspective. </p><p><br/>
The older was speaking in a language that Jaemin didn’t really understand but recognized it as Mandarin. ChenLe always spoke it when he was overwhelmed with stress during board meetings. It seemed that Renjun was unaware of his return as he let out a strangled scream into the speaker before throwing his phone onto the bed. Jaemin only watched as Renjun tried to call himself down. </p><p> </p><p>But then he noticed something, a pattern on the other’s tricep when he pushed his hair back. He couldn’t make out the actual shape since he was too far away and hadn’t bothered to put on his glasses but he was sure he saw something on Renjun's arm. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, announcing his presence in the room, which made the other squeak in surprise. Jaemin smiled, clearly amused by the reaction of the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t realize you were back. I’ll go shower now,” Renjun grabbed his towel and draped it over himself, covering his arms. He gave Jaemin another smile before leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for not updating! I have been busy with assignments and exams! Hope you'll like this chapter, it's a bit "meh" to me but like the tag says, "slow burn". I'll try to make it more suspenseful in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaemin listened carefully to ward ChenLe and JiSung were presenting during the meeting, explaining that apparently a company sent in an application to request for them to join an ice skating competition with a few other schools. Even though he thought that it would be good publicity for them, he wasn’t sure if it was an event they </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to participate in. The students in that club already had their own equipment, seeing as they had the finance for it and trusted their own capability to choose their skates rather than relying on the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When’s the deadline?” he asked, leaning forward on the circular table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In about two weeks. The competition itself is going to be held in two months, so if we’re going to participate, we need to let the members know as soon as possible so they can start practising,” JiSung puffed out his cheeks as his hands flipped through the file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their leader nodded and announced that they’ll discuss the final decision during the final meeting of the week as Renjun pointed out he’d still need to look at the financial benefits of the competition. Jaemin’s eyes landed on Renjun the whole time the older was talking to Haechan about their coordination plans. He looked amazing in his black uniform compared to the tacky pale green one he wore the previous week while waiting for his prefect’s uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two roommates didn’t really spend that much time together despite how much time they spent in their dormitory after prefect meetings and club events. Jaemin explained to the other that since he was now part of the executive board, one of the rules was that he needed to join at least one club since the school didn’t want their students to just focus on academics. Renjun contemplated the idea at first but after realizing he didn’t really have a choice, he told Jaemin that he’ll join choir and the art club. It concerned Jaemin at first, their school’s choir team had a strict audition, it came with the fact that they’d always win in international competitions. But when he decided to watch Renjun’s audition since he had free period (he didn’t but since he tended to do his homework earlier than everyone else, their teacher excused him. Jeno gave him a hard glare before the blue hair boy patted his back and left). </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He always had an idea that Renjun would sound pleasant if he sang since his speaking voice was already calming but he didn’t expect him to sound like an angel. The ballad song the other sang blew him away and Jaemin wished he was allowed to record the audition. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin?” a light tap on the top of his head brought him back to reality. He looked up only to lock eyes with the boy he was thinking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meeting’s over,” Renjun smiled “We still have a few hours before curfew and since neither of us have club events today, I was wondering if you wanna get some ice cream at the school cafe near the dormitory?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin blinked thrice before he realized that Renjun just asked to hang out with him. For the first time since he transferred. He turned his head to Jeno for help, who looked back at him unbothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, unless you already made plans with Jeno?” the eldest tightened his grip on his textbooks. Just before Jaemin could reply, Jeno cut him off with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, we didn’t plan on anything. I have to hand last week’s meeting reports over to the headmaster. He’s all yours!” the brunette waved and left with the other members, leaving the two alone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin could feel Renjun fidgeting beside him as he waited for the leader to give him an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” he cleared his throat “I haven’t had ice cream in a while anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the way Renjun smiled so brightly at him, Jaemin felt like a flower bloomed in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way to the cafe, they passed many students who bowed and nodded towards them. Most of them were juniors but some were students part of their year who looked up to the executive board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat by a table near the window after ordering their preferred ice cream flavors. Renjun argued that he should have paid since he was the one who invited the younger but Jaemin laughed saying that they both had the money for it so there was no need to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized that the raven hasn’t worn any short sleeve shirts since the first day he moved into their dorm. The day after they unpacked, Renjun received another parcel from his parents filled with long sleeved uniforms including a few oversized hoodies that would be way too hot for spring weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he took off his blazer, only wearing his long sleeved uniform, Jaemin could help but stare at his shoulder where he saw the mark for the first and last time. Renjun has been doing a good job trying to hide whatever it is on his shoulder. He’d been volunteering to shower first and when he comes back, he’d already be in his pajamas from the bathroom. All of Jaemin tells himself that it’s nothing big, maybe just a birthmark or a small scar that never healed, that he shouldn’t overthink about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something inside him just can’t help be curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Renjun bit his melon ice cream, “how’s life?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin bursted into laughter at the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, sorry,” he tried to calm himself down “it’s just that we live together so I didn’t expect to hear that question from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but notice the soft blush painted on Renjun’s pale cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good, thanks for asking,” he licked a spoonful of his peach ice cream to stop himself from laughing again “But it’s only been 2 weeks since the semester officially started and we have two more months to go, so I’m just worried about how stressful it’ll be later on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, worry swam in his eyes “Is it usually like that? Like how stressful is the executive board actually?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller took a while to answer “I was a regular prefect the years before so it wasn’t that stressful for me. Though I remember seeing the previous executive board members always having heavy bags under their eyes and would sleepover in the library’s private section.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worry didn’t fade from the other’s face, “Are you going to end up like that as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably? I think all of us are gonna end up that way, just a matter who breaks first,” Jaemin paused with a smile “It’s obviously something that I’m not looking forward to but being a prefect in this school… their benefits always outweigh the suffering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun looked like he was about to ask something else but the ringtone from his phone stopped him from doing so. He apologized to the other, mentioning that it was an important private call, and left to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jaemin stared out the massive window as he waited. A million thoughts flooded his mind, his prefect responsibilities, his own studies, his responsibilities as the eldest in his family and his future. Since he’s in his final year, he’d need to apply to college soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the head prefect, or being part of the executive board in general, came with huge advantages. He’d get full scholarships to any university he applied to, his application would be on every university’s top priority and he’d receive a waiver for university application and dormitory fees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creaking sound from the chair from his opposite snapped him back to his current surroundings. Jaemin looked up; however to his surprise, it wasn’t Renjun but his childhood friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you alone?” Jisung looked around, making himself comfortable in what was supposed to be Renjun’s seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin leaned forward, curious as to why the younger was there “Renjun went to answer a call.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger nodded, scooping up a spoonful of Jaemin’s ice cream. Jaemin smiled sweetly as he watched Jisung eat his ice cream, somehow it reminded him of when they were 10 and 8, eating ice cream in the Park’s family garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered how the younger would always follow him around despite only knowing each other for a few days. Jisung mentioned at some point during their childhood that he felt safe whenever he was around Jaemin and despite him not saying it anymore, Jaemin knows he still feels that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than the small shy stuttering boy he first met, Jisung turned out to be a confident independent young man that their friend group was extremely proud of. There were a few times where he’d get insecure of himself but would manage to gain enough confidence to proceed with his activities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin would argue that Jisung was one of the smartest out of their friend group, though the younger would just say that it’s his favoritism showing through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t with ChenLe?” Jaemin quirked an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head “He’s meeting his parents for dinner today, so I’m technically alone and free till then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin found it adorable how the two were stuck by the hip most of the time. Wherever Jisung was, Chenle wouldn’t be too far away. Wherever Chenle was, Jisung would appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find a replacement for me?” Renjun’s laughter made the two turn to the figure that loomed over them. His eyes flicker to Jisung for a brief moment but for those few milliseconds, Jaemin felt as if the two were having a conversation only they could understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused smile spread on the blue hair boys’ face “Jisung could sense that I was alone when you left and being the best little brother he is, appeared to rescue my loneliness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest at the table was clearly amused by the exchange and asked if they wanted him to leave to continue this mini hang out. However, Renjun just invited him to join their talk and grabbed a chair from the nearest table and set it next to Jaemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for around forty five more minutes before Jisung excused himself, it was nearing curfew and since the red dormitory was further away, it’d take him longer to reach his room. Also didn’t fail to mention how he’d rather be in the dorm when Chenle arrives than have his roommate wait for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, Renjun mentioned that they should probably leave as their curfew was coming closer. The walk home felt a lot more peaceful compared to their journey to the cafe considering that most of the students have already made themselves comfortable in their dorms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they’ve cleaned themselves up, they decided to finish up some of their assignments for class before heading to bed. It was 10pm when Jaemin shook Renjun’s shoulder and told the other that they should probably sleep soon if not they’d feel exhausted the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they tucked themselves under the silk covers, the soft sound of the rain hitting their window filled the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Jaemin,” Renjun mumbled, halfway into his dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin chuckled “Goodnight, Renjun,” he closed his eyes and drifted off into his own alternate reality. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it wasn’t long, maybe two hours later, until he felt his bed being shifted. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the blurry silhouette of his roommate next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renjun? What’s up?” he turned to his bedside table to switch on the lights. Looking up he locked eyes with his roommate who was whimpering, tear marks on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Renjun hugged his stuffed toy tighter, “Can I sleep on your bed tonight? I don’t like the rain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin quickly nodded and moved himself to one side of his mattress, thankful that the school provided them with king sized beds. The shorter hesitated a little but when a lightning flashed from their window, he quickly jumped and pulled Jaemin’s blanket over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the trembling, Jaemin might have found it endearing how small Renjun was but he shook his head and decided to pat the older’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sleep, Renjun. Don’t worry, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what your thoughts &lt;3 </p><p>curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/renminsbaby<br/>twitter: https://twitter.com/babypanwink</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thoughts &lt;3 Idk if I'm making sense with the system of the school and the layout of their dorm (mayhaps I'll make a drawing outline to help ya'll picture it better).  My final assignment is this Sunday so hopefully I'll be able to update more after that. </p><p>curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/renminsbaby<br/>twitter: https://twitter.com/babypanwink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>